


Tommy Oliver Has Shitty Taste in Beer

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Drinking Games, M/M, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy tells the Dino Thunder team to bond. This is probably not what he envisioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Oliver Has Shitty Taste in Beer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dingo (y2jdingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y2jdingo/gifts).



“Man, Dr. O has shitty taste in beer,” Conner said as he poked around the refrigerator in the back of the lab. He reached into an open twelve-pack and grabbed a can. “Anyone else want one?”

“Conner!” Kira protested. “Dr. O will kill us.”

“He’s the one who’s late,” Conner said with a shrug. 

Ethan reached out and took a beer, and with a sigh, Kira grabbed one as well, leaving Trent the only holdout.

“I don’t know, you guys,” he said. “I mean, I just stopped being evil a few days ago, and…”

“It’s not like one beer is going to make you go evil again,” Conner said. “Besides, didn’t Dr. O say he wanted us to bond? This is totally bonding.”

Trent held out his hand silently, and for a moment the four teens just sat there drinking.

“This is us bonding?” Ethan said finally.

“Truth or dare!” Trent blurted out.

“Dare!” Conner said immediately.

“Oh my god, you guys are twelve,” Kira said. She leaned back against the wall.

“I dare you to…” Trent hesitated for a moment, before finally saying. “Kiss Ethan!”

Ethan was actually blushing.

“Huh,” Conner said. “Usually I need at _least_ another beer before I start making out with people, but sure!” He hesitated. “You cool with that?” 

Ethan nodded without saying anything.

Conner leaned in and kissed him, gently at first. They didn’t immediately break apart like Trent had expected them to, but instead the kiss grew harder and more passionate.

Kira cheered as they broke apart. “Finally!” she said. “I’ve been waiting for you two to get together. Good job, Trent!”

Trent grinned, and put an arm around her. “Thought it would help,” he said. “And we are supposed to be bonding, right?”

“Definitely,” Kira agreed.

“My turn!” Conner said. “Kira, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Kira said firmly. There was no way she was going to agree to a dare with this group of guys. “And just remember that I ask the next question,” she warned.

Conner winced and then was quiet for a minute. “So, what did you really think of me when we started this, and what do you think of me now?”

“That’s two questions,” Kira protested half-heartedly. “And I told you exactly what I thought of you when we had that detention together. And now…” she trailed off, and then took another sip of her beer. “You guys are pretty much my best friends, you know that?”

“Group hug!” Conner cheered, and he grabbed Ethan to come over and hug Kira. He was still very very tall. “You too, Trent,” Conner added. “You’re part of the team.”

“And you’re a very mellow drunk,” Trent said, but he let himself be dragged into the hug anyway. 

“My turn,” Kira said, once they’d finally convinced Conner to sit back down. “Ethan, truth or dare.”

“Dare,” he said.

“Okay,” Kira said. “I dare you to go three whole days without making a single video game reference.”

“That’s just cruel,” Ethan complained.

She shrugged. “You shouldn’t have called me Princess Peach,” she said.

Ethan pouted. “Conner, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to go jump in the lake. Naked.”

Conner muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask,” but got up and headed for the door, stripping off his shirt as he went.

*

“So what next?” Conner asked. He was still shivering a little, but he was back in his clothes (and Kira swore she wasn’t giggling at him specifically, just at the whole situation) and had opened another beer.

“I think we’ve exhausted the possibilities of truth or dare,” Trent said.

“Never have I ever?” Kira suggested.

Conner grinned. “Never have I ever fantasized about Dr. O?” he suggested.

“What are you four doing?” Dr. O’s angry voice yelled before anyone could drink, and a slightly tipsy Kira giggled at him.

“Bonding, like you told us to!” she said. “Hi, Dr. O!” She saw two other guys who looked vaguely familiar from the Ranger history videos follow him in, both laughing hysterically. “Hi, Dr. O’s friends!” she added.

“I can’t believe you!” Dr. O was ranting. “When I first became a Ranger, we would never do anything like—”

“Getting drunk in the Power Chamber?” the one dressed in blue said. “Because I’m pretty sure I remember you suggesting we do that right after we stopped being kids again.”

“It was definitely Tommy’s idea, Rocky,” the one in black agreed. “Maybe Kim was right and his memory just is that bad?”

“Well, he did get mostly better about showing up to fights by the time we joined. But I don’t know how he could have forgotten the time that we caught him and Kim in the zord hanger—”

“I thought we’d agreed never to mention that again,” Dr. O interrupted.

“You agreed, we didn’t.”

“You two are the worst,” Dr. O said. “Why did I bring you here again?”

“You said something about us helping train the new team!” the one called Rocky said, and he grabbed a beer out of Conner’s hand. “Man, Tommy. You’ve got the worst taste in beer.”


End file.
